I Could Learn to Like Halloween
by DarkYaoi
Summary: What should you do when a child comes knocking at your door on Halloween without a costume and asking to use your bathroom? What should you do when that child turns out to be your shapeshifting enemy? Yes, Edward hates Halloween...


I'm not usually one to write or enjoy one-shots but I decided to write something about Halloween and I didn't know what to write. So obviously it would have to involve yaoi and one of my favorite Fullmetal alchemist pairings! I really hope this isn't as bad as I think most one shots are. It's really just pwp… I might turn it into something more if I get some ideas! (so review!) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Halloween… Worst time of the year according to Edward. Too many little people running around collecting candy that they could easily buy at the store. Dressing up in ridiculous costumes and many try to scare him when he opens the door to give out candy. He always has to pretend to be scared because of Al. Al would and Ed didn't want to disappoint his brother. Halloween was his favourite time of the year. He even dressed up this year and had headed out with a group of kinds from around the neighbour hood, leaving Ed all alone in the house.

The door bell rang again and he went to open it up with a forced smile.

"Hello, and what do we have here? Hmm. A vampire and a princess. Very cute" He said to the little girl. "You'll be able to scare anyone with those teeth!" He gasped in fake horror at the slightly older boy. They both laughed and he gave them a sucker. He closed the door and rolled his eyes in frustration. So annoying.

He sat on the puffy chair in the living room and waited for the next brat to show up and ring his doorbell.

It only took a minute or so for it to ring yet again. He opened the door and there was a boy all alone and without a costume.

"Please! I need to use the bathroom!" He said clutching his crotch with tears in his eyes.

Edward was slightly shocked and amused at this and let the boy in. He followed him to the bathroom, not trusting him in the slightest not to steal from him.

The bathroom door opened and Ed got ready to chuck the kid outside, only the kid wasn't a kid anymore. Ed stared shocked at the tall figure. Shit.

"Hello chibi!" Envy cooed and tucked a strand of Ed's hair behind his ear. Ed blinked a couple times. Oh, yes. He hated Halloween. Too many disguises.

"Nothing to say?" Envy tilted his head to the side and rested his forehead against Ed's. Ed finally responded and pushed him away and bolted down the hallway, knowing that if he got outside Envy couldn't do anything to him in the presence of others.

Envy had other plans. He easily caught the tiny blond and brought him into the bedroom.

"I figures since you looked like you were having oh so much fun handing out candy," Envy grinned keeping Ed pinned to the bed and straddling him. "I would make your night better."

"Bastard." Ed glared and struggled against Envy's hold on his wrists that were on either side of his head.

"But you know you're enjoying it." Envy rocked slightly grinding himself against the small blond.

"Nng." Ed gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Envy chuckled and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"I'll make you scream." Envy whispered. "And if you don't, then I'll just continue until you do." He pulled back and looked into Ed's now wide eyes. Envy could get lost in those eyes, they were too beautiful. It made Envy want to make sweet love to him but he had never acted on this impulse before.

Ed had stopped struggling and looked at the door. Envy growled.

"I won't let you escape." He kissed his lips harshly. There was a small click as their teeth clashed together and Envy forced his tongue inside Ed's mouth.

One hand trailed down to Ed's stomach and lifted his shirt. He spread his fingers and ran his hand over his warm stomach muscles. Pushing his hand up, and touched the small pink nipples causing Ed to wince and shut his eyes once again.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled slightly.

Envy pinched one between his fingers and rolled it. Ed winced and bit his lip. Envy easily ripped Ed's shirt off and threw it aside.

He captured Ed in a furious kiss once again. Ed responded slightly against him will and pushed his tongue against Envy's. It was sweet inside his mouth. Envy could easily tell Ed had been eating chocolate.

A soft moan escaped Ed. Envy continued to toy with his nipples and Ed became more ferocious; pushing against Envy and trying to dominate the kiss. Envy wouldn't allow that and grabbed the front of his pants causing Ed to gasp and lose the fight in him. He pushed his hips forward as Envy rubbed slowly.

Envy could feel his own pants get tight as he watched Ed's expression. He seemed to be enjoying himself. He was being oddly submissive.

Envy still didn't let go of Ed's wrists. Ed arched his back and whined. Envy had stopped rubbing and unbuttoned Ed's pants.

"Let go of my hands." Ed wiggled and tried to pull his hands down.

"Will you run away." Envy purred.

"You'd just catch me anyway." Ed struggled. "Besides. I can't run outside with that in my pants." He shifted his hips uncomfortably.

"Hmm." He hesitantly released his wrists. Ed lay there for a while with Envy just looking at him. Ed seemed to have gotten impatient. He grabbed Envy's hair and pulled their lips together.

"Mmm." Ed wrapped his arms around Envy's neck. _"Might as well enjoy this. I've dreamt of this before anyway… err. No of course I haven't. What am I talking about…"_

The rest of the clothing was shed and thrown on the floor. Hot bodies moved against each other.

Envy cupped Ed's jewels and bent down and gave him a lick. Ed sucked in a breath and gripped the sheets.

"Just remember what I want." Envy murmured. "Scream my name and beg for release."

He gave it a few more licks before taking it in his mouth.

"Ahh!" Ed moaned and bucked his hips while Envy bobbed.

Envy let his tongue glide across it as he pulled back and Ed looked at him with lust filled eyes. Envy laughed and Ed blushed.

Envy moved back up and kissed Ed's pink lips and spread Ed's legs apart.

"This will hurt you know." Envy whispered seductively.

"Hmm."

"You'll be singing a different tune soon…" Envy prodded his puckered entrance with his index finger and Ed shifted nervously. He slid the finger in easily and waited a moment for Ed to relax before adding another. Edward glared at and Envy gave him another kiss and pushed a third finger in.

He continued to prepare Ed.

"Ah!" The blond gasped as Envy's fingers brushed against his prostate. Envy looked at his face and noted that Edward was flushed. He moved his fingers until he found that sweet spot again causing Edward to gasp again.

"P…please." Ed whimpered and rocked his hips against Envy's fingers.

"So soon? I though you would last longer…" Envy said teasingly and ran his other hand up the blonds shaft.

Edward grabbed a fistful of sheets and covered his face. It was really quite embarrassing for Envy to see him like this but Envy didn't like his face being covered and pulled it away.

"Alright then." Envy pulled his fingers out and lifted Ed's hips slightly. He pressed his cock against his entrance and pushed the tip in.

"You're… so… fucking slow!" Edward attempted to press Envy in further but the grip on his hips held him still.

"It's more fun to tease you." Envy laughed and Edward growled.

Envy pulled back and thrust forward and into Edward with one fluid and graceful movement.

Ed arched his back and his mouth gaped open in a loud gasp of pain and pleasure. Envy shifted and tried to get used to Ed's tight virgin entrance. He scrunched his eye brows together and his hand shook against Edward's hips.

"Mmm…mo… move!" Edward shuddered and gripped the sheets. His member throbbed and practically screamed in pain, wanting attention.

"Gladly." Envy pulled out slightly before moving in slow motions. Both of their breathing was heavy and labored.

Soon Edward started moving hip hips to meet with Envy's thrusts. He was covered in sweat and pulled Envy's face down to meet his lips.

"Mmm." Edward forced his tongue inside Envy's mouth. Envy was not having the kiss be dominated be his uke and pressed Edwards tongue back inside his own mouth. Envy's tongue explored his blond's hot cavern.

"Hng!" A surprised Edward pulled back as Envy's thrust became quicker and hit his sweet spot with every thrust. "Ahh! Please!" They were both nearing their climax, their end, their final scene.

"Beg… ahh! For it!" Envy managed to slow his movements to an almost unbearable pace for them both.

"Why should I beg? You're… just… as…" Envy had reached forward and squeezed Ed's member. "Please!" Edward screamed in pleasure causing a shudder to run down Envy's spine and he thrust forward. Edward came onto Envy's stomach and Envy soon released inside Edward.

"You're an ass hole." Edward panted lightly and Envy collapsed beside him.

"You don't think I know that already?" Envy smiled slightly and kissed him gently.

"Hn." Edward smirked.

"What?" Envy questioned and stared at him.

"I never did like Halloween." Edward sighed and climbed out of the now soiled bed.

"How can you not like it after that!" Envy wasn't exactly shocked but the way Edward was acting just a moment ago…

Edward turned back around smacked him playfully in the forehead.

"I might learn to enjoy it if you were to come back next year…" Edward smiled evilly.

"What's the catch?" Envy looked at him suspiciously.

"We both have to be in costume." He blushed slightly. "It is Halloween after all…"

Envy almost gave himself a nosebleed imagining Edward in a nurse's outfit or maybe an evil fairy… The fun they could have with that!

"Now get out of my house till next year." Edward chucked his clothes at him.

"Right."

Only a few moments later Envy was gone.

"_Yes. I think I could learn to love Halloween. We could have fun with chocolate…" _Edward thought to himself before cleaning up. _"lot's of fun…" _

_

* * *

_

Anyway... Thanks for reading. I hope it was enjoyable. Maybe it was good. Should I write more and turn it into something longer? Please review your thoughts, suggestions, critique, but please no flames. They will be laughed at and used for marshmallow roasting...


End file.
